1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to container security and, more particularly, to a container security system in which GPS transponders, Zigbee wireless sensors and compression load sensors are incorporated with pallets to ensure secure freight delivery.
2. Background of the Invention
Aircraft loads can consist of containers, pallets, or a mix of unit load devices (ULD) types, depending on load requirements. With regards to pallets, a pallet and cargo net assembly becomes a serviceable unit load device only under the following conditions: (1) all cargo fits inside the allowable dimensional profiles; (2) a complete undamaged cargo net with all net-to-pallet attachments secured to the ring track completely restrains the cargo; (3) all center of gravity limits for the device (vertical, lateral and longitudinal) are met; (4) the maximum certified restraint/limit value per ULD is not exceeded; (5) the pallet and cargo net assembly is certified under NAS 3610; and (6) the distribution of the cargo conforms to the maximum allowable bearing weight.
According to the applicable standards, the strength of the cargo net must certified for the maximum gross weight of the pallet. Further, tie downs must be used as a replacement of the pallet net only for: 1) loads which could be damaged using a net (examples: automobiles, helicopters, and aircraft engines) or 2) loads which cannot be effectively restrained by the net because of mesh size (i.e., pipes, extensions).
Tie down straps (also called tie downs) are fasteners used to hold down cargo or equipment during transport. Tie down straps are essentially webbing that is outfitted with tie down hardware. This hardware allows each tie down strap to attach to the area surrounding the cargo or equipment, loop over the cargo or equipment, and/or attach to the cargo or equipment. It usually also provides a method of introducing tension to hold the item in place.
Cargo is secured to the aircraft floor using tie down equipment organic to the aircraft or provided by the local air terminal. There are many different types of hardware used to attach a tie-down strap to the ULD, pallet, or container. Some examples include: ratchet and cam-buckles, flat hooks, flat snap-hooks, grab hooks, winches and load bars.
Loads that are not loaded properly can cause significant safety hazards to the loaded product, other pallets and containers, and also to the aircraft itself. More importantly, a poorly balanced load can also affect overall flight safety. The problem with the present methods and standard procedures for loading containers and pallets is that there is a high degree of inconsistency in handler experience and knowledge. There are efforts to improve standard operating procedures and raise the consistency level between handlers through on-going training for cargo handlers. However, what is needed is a more standardized and objective measuring tool for monitoring the balance and weight of separate loads.